pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Guppie the Third
Welcome Hi, welcome to Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Guppie the Third page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Zomplant Jelo (Talk) 06:03, April 19, 2011 Sure. Sorry if I didn't reply fast. I didn't know this was a message. Guppie the Third 13:15, April 22, 2011 (UTC) .PNG How did you create Portable Network Graphics (PNG) images without the background. Zomplant Jelo 03:00, April 22, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? My pictures have backgrounds. Guppie the Third 13:27, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Wait.. I get it! You mean like the toxic pea? The edge thing has no background? Well, first. what program do you use? I use Flash Pro CS5. How 'bout this. I'll make a video. And I'll post it on your page. :D Guppie the Third 13:33, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes you can. Yes you can make the new version of my plant. But you must make a notice like this: Example: I got this idea from plant. Thanks. Sincerely, Gups the III 14:06, April 22, 2011 (UTC) New admin huh? You are a new admin? also You are a computer master? From Cofee BAM! Yeah. Gups the III 04:37, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Zombotany Wall-nut bowling!!!!!!!!!! Zombotany wall-Nut bowling is now came truth!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Click here to get guide! From Cofee BAM! Please rate! But does it work on the GoTY version? Gups the III 04:39, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Advice Please reply on the talk page of the user who sent you a message instead of replying it on your talk page. Zomplant Jelo (PVZCC) 07:54, April 25, 2011 (UTC) : OK : Gups the III 07:31, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Reply I use Google Chrome, and Yes, you can. So you use Chrome to edit ur plants? No No, I use WIndows 7 paint. No font used! I just write them all by myseft in Flash 8. GatlingPeaz 13:33, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Can you send me one "pixel" for the number? Guppie teh 7h1rd 13:34, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Color Go to My Preferences and add to (text) span can be exchanged with sup/sub to change the height of text. Bold, underline, and other text effects are optional. Look at my signature. [[User:Randomguy3000|'Do you know me?']]|[[User talk:Randomguy3000|'Let's talk' --[[User:Randomguy3000|'Do you know me?']]|[[User talk:Randomguy3000|'Let's talk']]| 08:37, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, and the symbol | and among others are also optional. --[[User:Randomguy3000|'Do you know me?']]|[[User talk:Randomguy3000|'Let's talk']]| 08:38, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Alam ko kung paano magsalita sa Filipino --[[User:Randomguy3000|'Do you know me?']]|[[User talk:Randomguy3000|'Let's talk']]| 09:13, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Z-J message The Wiki isn't about egocentricity. If you click the picture, they'll already know you uploaded the better version. --[[User:Randomguy3000|'Do you know me?']]|[[User talk:Randomguy3000|'Let's talk']]| 08:44, May 5, 2011 (UTC) W. Zombie I saw your picture of the Worker Zombie, but are you going to use that? Zomplant Jelo (PVZCC) 09:35, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Chat Go here. Zomplant Jelo (PVZCC) 14:13, May 7, 2011 (UTC) 68.73.154.236 That's okay, just give him a warning. Block him for 3 days if he did it again. Zomplant Jelo (PVZCC) 06:05, May 9, 2011 (UTC) No, you can't use the HAI template. The message should have the signature of the latest online admin, the name of the new user, and the page he/she edited. And it should be used by a bot, so it should be a MediaWiki Temp. --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' 06:58, May 9, 2011 (UTC) We have too many edit tracks. The Peashooting plants edit isn't needed. Zomplant Jelo (PVZCC) 07:39, May 9, 2011 (UTC) What's with the things? They don't do ANYTHING to the text. --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' :bleh --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' 10:25, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Sig Don't add pix to your sig, it'll make the brows3r go slow. --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' :Especially for slow browsers. Ask SR. And search Wikipedia for Signature help. (search in google "signature help wikipedia") --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' Yah I learned that before. --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' 12:33, May 11, 2011 (UTC) (sig + timestamp = 3 + 5 tildes = 4 tildes? WTH This User's Favourite Zombie Is ___ How do you get those userboxes. Can I get one for every one of my zombies? Joshandpingu 09:44, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:stop Sory i add wrong. I have corrected already สิรธิษณ์ ศักดิ์พิบูลย์จิตต์ Upload... ... a 16x16 pixels .ico file. name it: favicon.ico ZJ P|T| (PVZCC) 09:55, June 4, 2011 (UTC) : READ CAREFULLY: : Upload a 16 x 16 pixels .ico file, you should name it favicon.ico. : : ZJ P|T| (PVZCC) 05:08, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :: I don't know. :: ZJ P|T| (PVZCC) 05:12, June 5, 2011 (UTC) gomen na.... Sorry, the true creator of Pulverizer was me I was create this when I forgot to log in... ^_^ Kore wa Leotard Pantsu desu ka? 14:31, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Video How do you upload videos? MHLU didn't answer me yet. [[Main Page|'We didn't create Plants vs. Zombies!']] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' 07:47, June 7, 2011 (UTC) can i barrow this picture of summer melon flash version RAWR monster behind you (ghostmedic1223) Hey! I has a question, do you play Luigi's Mansion? If so, click here! My page.TalkBlogs TalkBlogs to Mining Area? Thanks zalot -- GATLEIN PEAZ You Found A Note! May I Have Your Braynz? Sincerely, IWantUrBraynz 03:20, December 22, 2011 (UTC)(The Zombies)